thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryner Lute
Overview Frequently appearing to be homeless, and unmotivated, Ryner is the main character of the story. He has brown eyes and black hair and is of slender build; is naturally talented in magic, hand-to-hand combat, the arts of assassination, ancient lore, languages and symbols, and is a bearer of the Alpha Stigma (複写眼, アルファ・スティグマ , ''Fukusha Me, Arufa Sutiguma ), an ocular ability which grants him the ability to analyze various forms of magic. Alpha Stigma bearers (when activating their powers) have a pentagram with reddish hue appearing over their pupils. Because of this ability, in a world where magic forms differ from country to country and is a closely guarded secret, he has learned and acquired magic originating from different countries through battles with their mages. Although the Alpha Stigma are the weakest and most common type out of the five types of "Cursed Eyes (魔眼, ''Magan)," primarily because the bearers don't live to adulthood to fully utilize their potential before they are slain after going berserk usually at a young age, Ryner's eyes are no ordinary Alpha Stigma unlike any before. Early life Ryner Lute's real name is Feruna Lieutolu '''( フェルナ・リュートルー , Feruna Ryūtorū ) . He was born of the Noble House of Lieutolu, but because of a pact made with “The Goddesses (女神 Megami)," a collective legendary power of existences that devours everything, he lost his memories of his childhood, including his real name and the names of his birth parents. Shortly after that, he was found by the military of a bandit village and is captured to be placed in the military, there he underwent training under Germer Kleisrole (ジェルメ・クレイスロール Jerome Kureisurōru) alongside Pia and Peria. He has been known as "The Deadliest Magician" within the military since the age of thirteen, after defeating Kuwonto Kuo, who previously held that title. However, because of a lack of intention to kill, he seldom fights at full strength. His magical prowess does not stem solely from his Alpha Stigma, and he was judged by his master Germer as one who possesses a natural high level of comprehension ability and an acute sense in magic. Because of Germer's hellish training which led to serious sleep deprivations, Ryner was always looking for opportunities to catch up on his sleep whenever there was nothing to do, which later became more of a habit for him than a necessity. Ryner has a tendency to distance himself from others because he does not wish to cause harm and grief to them due to his eyes and vice versa. He has caused multiple girls throughout his life to fall in love with him, though he is reluctant to love again after his first love sacrificed herself to save him. He has, however, formed strong attachments to both Keifer and Ferris. After encouragement by Ferris during his temporary departure from Roland, Ryner gains a will to live while accepting the fact that he is a monster, a fact that he has been avoiding. Earliest Memory When he was a little boy, Ryner lived with his father Lieral and his mother Iluna. He hated the darkness, but he was always confident that his father could take care of anything scary. He had three main prized possessions: “A sewn teddy bear twice his size. A clean, toy sword. But what he loved most was a picture book full of the world's fairy tales. Each and every night, Dad and Mom promised that they would read to him from it. The story of the hero who saved the world. The story of the knight who single-handedly defeated a great army. The story of the demon, demon king, monster, as it was called, who possessed power that surpassed human knowledge. They were all stories of fantasy worlds. He loved listening to those stories. Hearing those stories at night, and then after rising in the morning, he'd have those stories read again and again. Before he knew it, he was able to read their contents by himself. But he didn't tell Dad or Mom. After all, he loved being read to each night by Dad and Mom.” (DYD Vol. 7 Intermission) Bandit Village Based on DYD Vol. 4, Ryner’s first concrete memory is waking up on a battlefield. He has no memory of anything except his name. Talrome takes him to his home in the bandit village. He starts living and working there. Although life is very rough, Ryner is happy because he has friends. One day, a Roland noble named Alrome comes to the village. When his soldiers are about to take Quill, Deel attacks them and is instantly eradicated when the soldiers use the spell “Kurenai”. Seeing this, Ryner activates his Alpha Stigma, chasing away the soldiers and saving everyone. Ryner is really happy that he was able to use his power to protect everyone he cared about. However, the other villagers look at him like he’s a monster—not acknowledging that he had just saved everyone. This is the first time Ryner realizes he’s a monster because of his Alpha Stigma. Training with Germer According to TDYD’s Volume 3’s chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” and TDYD Volume 4’s chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” after Ryner was removed by the military from the bandit village, he was placed with Germer Kleisrole. She started training him along with two other children, Pia and Peria. Ryner started out having no combat abilities and no knowledge of magic other than the “formulae” he could see because of his Alpha Stigma. However, because of the rigorous training schedule that Germer gave him, he quickly advanced within a couple of months. He also felt as he studied magic that everything was quite familiar to him. Nevertheless, the schedule prevented Ryner from getting any real sleep, and this started becoming his motivation for training harder (Germer told him if he improved, she would allow him to sleep for more time). Ryner even tried flattering Germer with a mock marriage proposal. She played along, saying she would transform Ryner in to the man she desired. Unfortunately, Ryner still couldn’t get the required hours of sleep he wanted. After staying together for a year, Pia casually comments that she hopes they can continue to be a family although she realizes that the three of them have almost become strong enough to defeat Germer. She instructs Ryner to lose their battles so they will appear to be weak and be able to stay together. However, this won’t be possible since Germer announces that she’s been ordered to make them fight to the death—only one can survive. She had trained seventeen children before them, and they were all dead. Nevertheless, she refuses to let them die instead ordering them to escape while she holds off their pursuers. Ryner, however, along with the other two, ask her to escape with them. As soon as she agrees, the group is ambushed by Rahel Miller’s team and the nobles. Peria is unable to sense Rahel even though he had the power of his Zenkekkai. Just when Germer thinks that these kids will be killed as well, Miller’s real team kills the nobles and rescues them. Miller explains to Germer that this was a test to see if she was worthy of becoming his comrade; he wants to change this country. For that, he’s gathering people he can trust and he wants Germer to join him—she agrees. According to the report that Miller submitted, Ryner killed Pia and Peria (in reality they left the country) and the whereabouts of the missing nobles remained unknown. Ryner stays in Roland so '''Pia and Peria can escape. Roland Special Institute #307 Squadron of Hidden Elites When Germer went to meet him after he joined the Hidden Elites, he didn’t come out to see her. According to Toriaezu Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu Volume 2 Lethargic Cross-Counter ‘s Chapter “The Assassin’s Dream when Ryner was ten years old, he was a member of the 42nd Squadron of Hidden Elites. All of its members either had mental problems or were known for forcibly altering their own bodies. An assassin, 25 year old Biore Mente was sent to kill Ryner. She had started her missions at age 12, and she was promised the chance of a new life once she killed him. However, Ryner is too strong for her; he informs her that he has been ordered to kill her, so she never had a chance for a new life. He tells her to go; he won’t kill her since she doesn’t kill for fun. She convinces him that they should both escape and start a new life together. He agrees; unfortunately, this turns out to be a trap. Ryner’s superior (an old man) knew what Ryner would do and had planned an “experiment”—they would kill Biore and make Ryner’s alpha stigma awaken so he would go berserk. To prevent this, Biore kills herself and dies in Ryner’s arms, stopping him from losing control. Roland Empire Royal Military Academy Ryner came here when he was fifteen years old; this is where he first met Sion Astal. Involvement in Plot Alpha Stigma bearers are often shunned and called "monsters" as once they go berserk and lose their sanity, they will start killing and destroying indiscriminately and never to return to their senses again. Ryner is thus grateful towards Sion, Ferris, and Kiefer because of their acceptance of him as a human being despite their awareness of him being an Alpha Stigma bearer. Ryner cares about other Cursed Eyes Bearers not wanting them to suffer as he did. He once rescued Arua, a child bearing the Alpha Stigma, from being executed by the Runa Empire. During his time with the God's Eyes group, he thought about staying there and helping the children there because he feels that unlike him, they are still innocent and are worth saving. Moreover, he is regarded as an anomaly because he is the only person to have been able to regain his sanity after losing control of his Alpha Stigma. As such, even after going berserk and killing many innocent, he was allowed to live as a rare research subject. This is mainly because he carries half of the essence ("The Lonely" portion) of the legendary demon lord known as "The Lonely Demon (寂しがりの悪魔, Sabishigari no Akuma)," which was implanted by his own father, Lieral, in order to save him from what would normally be the doomed fate of an Alpha Stigma bearer. Undertaking a quest from his trusted friend and the new King of Roland, Sion, and in the company of swordswoman Ferris, he travels across the continent of Menoris in search of the "Relics of Heroes (勇者の遺物, Yūsha no Ibutsu)", legendary artifacts later more accurately and collectively known as "Rule Fragment (忘却欠片, ルール・フラグメ, Rūru Furagume)" and "Rule Phajeel (忘却神器, ルール・フアジール, Rūru Fuajīru)." The undertaking was a result of his own research report into the "Relics of Heroes," with the vision of creating a world with no wars and conflicts. After he returns from his quest, he notices a greater power eating into Sion from within. He eventually unravels a series of conspiracies throughout Roland and its neighboring countries, and discovers a greater force at work. Later, after being betrayed, and with the desire to save his friends, he escapes Roland with Ferris, carrying the hope that Sion can still be saved, eventually traveling with the Anti-Roland Coalition. During the battle between Gastark and Geihlficlant, while on the verge of death after losing his Alpha Stigma and arms to Ril Orla, Ryner fully awakens as "The Solver of All Formulas (すべての式を解く者, Subete no Shiki o Tokusha)." His Cursed Eyes becomes its true form, appearing as a rainbow-colored blinking tear-shapes over his eyes. This not only grants him the ability to analyze the structure of magic, but also that of human beings and other physical materials as well, and these include the "equations" (a.k.a structures) of "Rule Fragment (忘却欠片, Rūru Furagume)" (a.k.a "Relics of Heroes"). He also acquires the ability to traverse into the spirit plane at will. When fully activated it allows him to deconstruct infinite numbers of any object living or inanimate at will, but it requires the sacrifice of the soul belonging to a loved one. And it was revealed to him by his father later on, that the soul of his mother had been the sacrifice during the awakening. Currently, in the latest installation of the novel, his ability is being clouded by Remurus' curse. Abilities Alpha Stigma The Alpha Stigma is one of the four curses that was passed on to humanity from the Dark Gods of ancient times. The alpha stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used, even only partially completed spells as demonstrated by Ryner when fighting the spies from Gastark. It is even shown that not only can Ryner copy magic but it seems he empowers it as well as seen in episode 1 and in the light novel he can overpower dozens of other mages while using the same spell as they are. In most cases of alpha stigma bearers they don't live past their childhood, when an alpha stigma bearer is put under extreme emotional distress they activate the madness of the alpha stigma and cause themselves to destroy every one/thing around them including themselves, and is almost always irreversible unless acted upon immediately after activation (closing their eyes). When Ryner was a child through some ritual performed by his father and the sacrifice of his mother he made a contract with the goddesses and place a seal on his alpha stigma, allowing him to deactivate it with enough will power. The ritual his father performed also placed a Dark God within him, when his madness is activated the Dark God takes over and makes him several times more powerful than a typical alpha stigma user, it also gives him the power to dematerialize anything he sees (demonstrated in his fight against the Estanbul soldiers and the Gastark spies). Because most Alpha Stigma users don't live past their childhood, they are not able to activate the true power of the Alpha Stigma. By the end of the series, Ryner had just begun learning about the special power he possesses. It was mentioned by Ril Orla that he was "The Solver of All Formulas" it was also mentioned later by Sion and Lucile in mysterious contexts. Sion had also said that he wanted to kill Ryner before his true power activated, so he could save Ryner from his fate before he became immortal and forced to walk the desolate and fiery war torn waste lands alone for all eternity. Quotes From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Volume 3 Violent First Contact’s Chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” (To himself): “I want to sleep. I’m tired. I want to have an afternoon nap. I want to sleep for a while in the morning too I should say that I want to sleep for a while. I definitely want to sleep. Next time I must definitely win, then sleep. I’ll sleep until I’m satisfied! Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, until I die, continue to sleep until I die…” From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Volume 4 Magical Bargain Sale’s Chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” (To Peria): "D-don't mind it.It's alright. Your current hairstyle is pretty cool, right? S-so, let's just hang in there. Pia seems to be in a really bad mood today..." From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Volume 2 Lethargic Cross-Counter’s Chapter “The Assassin’s Dream Biore to Ryner: "...I was completely fooled. Your sleepy expressions, your sluggish footsteps..." Ryner: "Alright. Er...Biore, why did you come here? I mean, I get that you're trying to kill me, but on whose orders did you come to kill me?" Ryner: “Please don't lump me with the other Hidden Elites. I...I know what they're calling me...I know that the one who should disappear is..." Ryner: "I said~ I'll let Biore escape from Roland and start a new life somewhere else. But I'll tell the country that I've disposed of you. Understand?" Biore’s Thoughts: “Why is this boy worried about my life? No matter which one of us is the assassin, we're enemies...” Ryner: “Killing is the most troublesome thing of all. No matter how calm you may look after killing someone, there are things that you have to bear, right? You'd just feel really bad, and ghosts might just pop up during the middle of the night. The more you kill, the heavier it gets, and you don't even feel like walking anymore...'aah, I'm so sleepy I don't want to go to school anymore'...ah, well, that might be a bit different....but anyways, it's a pain. It must've been pretty hard on you to do an assassin's job, right? The war's over now. You don't need to kill anyone anymore. Good work." Ryner: "Oh well, enough about me. Anyways - my friends. They smiled normally at first. But the next time I met them, they all wore painful expressions. And when I last saw them, they looked like corpses. Everyone went through such pains. Living in society must be hard. But I understood just from looking at you, Biore. You really don't want to kill anymore, right?" Ryner: "If you were someone who derived pleasure from murder, then I planned to kill you. But Biore, you're different. So start your life over. Because Biore...unlike me...you're not a monster." Biore (as they’re about to cross the border): "I'm amazingly happy right now. And I want to be happy. This is the first time I've ever felt like this. I'm almost shaking...thank you, Ryner." Ryner: "Shit...I'll never let you kill Biore. How can I keep letting things happen your way...? Biore, cross the borders by yourself. I won't let anyone past me." Biore’s last words to Ryner: "I won't let myself be controlled by anyone. Because I'm free. I won't do whatever Roland tells me to do. I, I'll live as I like, and I'll find happiness…But...don't be sad. I...did this...out of my will...I won't let myself be killed by them...Ryner, you're not a monster..." Ryner to the Soldiers, controlling himself: ".............you don't have to...be on guard.....I won't...kill you.....because...I...don't do troublesome things...Killing is such a pain, right..." {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Episode 4 "Ryner Report" ' (Excerpt of Ryner's thesis) "If you think about it, we wouldn’t have gotten very far if deep down, people weren't just as loathed to kill as they are to die. War forces them to choose one over the other. High borne or low, no one wants to sow misery not really, they just don’t see an option. When our back’s against the wall, the best of us see things in black and white. I’ve never put much stock in changing the world but, I have to admit things can’t continue the way they are. If kill or die is the only choice, it’s time to expand our options. So far, I have spared myself the pain of taking a good hard look at my past but, if pain and bitter truth are what’s needed to reshape mankind’s destiny, then so be it. A world that hurts Keefer, that kills Tyle and Tony and Fall, a world where Sion can do nothing but brood, is best swapped for a world where people can just close their eyes on a late afternoon, and nap." Trivia • According to 'DYD Vol. 3, Ryner claims that he likes the tea that Ferris makes when they are eating dango. • Claugh, Ferris, and Ryner are the only ones who do not use any suffixes when addressing Sion. • Ryner gets his lack of motivation and sleepy eyes from his father • According to DYD Vol. 4, Ryner tells Ferris he has no memories of his parents or his childhood, but he feels he is roughly 19 years old. • No matter how much he shouts or complains, Ferris usually ignores him once their usual banter has reached an end. Nevertheless, Ryner is really enjoying her company. • Ryner hates red skies because they remind him of things he wants to forget; likewise he also dislikes evenings. (DYD Vol. 4) • Ryner rarely impresses Ferris; one instance is when she was writing a book, and he commented that although he’s not a writer, he thinks she needs a “setting page”. (TDYD Vol. 6 “The Forbidden Book”) • In the novel Ferris writes, she is the hero Ferris Eris and the heroine is Ryner. They “play out” several scenes in reality as well along with their usual banter. They send a copy to Sion with a request for instant publication; this just makes Sion laugh. Instead he turns their “stories” into two picture books “The Failure of the Gluttonous Princess” and “The Story of the Sleepyhead”. The books sold really well, and all the money went to Iris Eris for drawing the illustrations. Ferris and Ryner, however, were really upset about the plots developments. (TDYD Vol. 6 “The Forbidden Book”) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stigma Bearer Category:Alpha Stigma Bearer Category:Anti-Roland Coalition